Difluorovinylsilane compounds which are useful as insecticide and acaricidal agents, and a process for their preparation, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,102. However, the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,102 is not entirely satisfactory because the difluorovinylsilane compounds are produced in relatively low yields. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an improved process for the preparation of these compounds.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the preparation of difluorovinylsilane compounds.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide intermediate compounds useful in the preparation of difluorovinylsilane compounds.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description below and the appended claims.